playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Dovahkiin
"Fus, RO DAH!" -Dovakiin The Dovahkiin (also known as Dragonborn) is a main protaginist of The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim and an upcoming DLC character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography FOR THE GLORY OF SKYRIM The one known as Dragonborn is the chosen one, the one to defeat Alduin, the World Eater. When Alduin is brought back to the world, the one known as the Dragonborn would come and save the dwellers of Skyrim. THE LEGACY OF DOVAKIIN *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: '''Spyro '''Reason: TBA Connection: '''The Dovahkiin and Spyro are characters that started on opposite consoles (Spyro on PS1 and Dovahkiin on PS3), both are third-party characters and are in games with ratings that are opposite of the other's (Skyrim being rated ''M'' for Mature and Spyro being in ''E for Everyone or '''''E10+ games). Dovakiin also hunts and kills dragons in his game while Spyro'' is'' a dragon. Ending Gameplay Dovakiin, while being a fast moving character, also has few long range attacks and focus on close range combat and combos. center (Square Moves) *'Sword Swipe -' *'Sword Stab -' + *'Daedric Mace Swipe -' + *'Nord Battle Axe Slam -' + - *'Air Sword Swipe -' (Air) *'Skyward Lefthook -' + (Air) *'Air Mace Swipe -' + (Air) *'Battle Axe Ground Slam -' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Fire -' *'Fire Ball -' + (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) *'Lightning -' + *'Lightning Blast -' + *'Sky Fire -' (Air) *'Air Fire Ball -' + (Tap rapidly to repeat firing) *'Air Lightning -' + (Air) *'Air Lightning Blast -' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Shield Block -' *'Bow & Arrow '- + *'Upward Bow & Arrow -' + *'Fire Ring -' + *'Air Shield Block -' (Air) *'Air Bow & Arrow -' + (Air) *'Skyward Bow & Arrow -' + (Air) *'Downward Fire -' + (Air) (Throws) *'Sword Slash -' or *'Fire' '-' *'Shield Slam -' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-Up -' *'Block -' *'Evade -' + or (Super Moves) *'Final Slash -' (Level 1): The Dovahkiin grabs a long iron sword and stabs any appounents in front of him. *'Unrelenting Force -' (Level 2): The Dovakiin uses his Unrelenting Force shout, killing anyone in front of him. *'The Guards of Windhelm -' (Level 3): The stage turns into Whiterun with the other fighter(s) terrorizing the villagers when the Dovahkiin (leading 5 Windhelm guards) raises his sheild yells causing the guards to attack. The guards can then get kills for the Dovahkiin. The player can then use all the buttons to use a different shout to kill enemies. Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *'When Selected:' **"Fus ro dah!" **"Yol toor shul!" **"Od ah viing!" *'Using Unrelenting Force:' **"Fus, RO DAH!" Intros, Outros, and Taunts Introductions *'Here Comes the Hero:' The Dovakiin walks onto the stage and puts up his sword. *'I Warned You:' The Dovakiin hits his shield 3 times then gets ready to fight. *'Don't Make Him Angry: '''The Dovahkiin looks at his hands, one with fire, one with lightning, then looks at the camera angrily. *'The Dragonborn Arrives:' The Dovahkiin flies in on Paarthurnax and then jumps onto the stage. Winning Screen *'For Skyrim: Slices the air then stabs it in the ground. *'''To Sovngarde!: Raises his sword in the air and yells. *'You Can't Beat The Dragonborn:' Leans in his Battle Axe. *'I've Won Again:' The Dovahkiin puts his sword away angrily. Losing Screen *If using Here Comes the Hero: Grunts angrily. *If using I Warned You: Throws a dagger at the camera and yells angrily. *If using Don't Make Him Angry: Gets a arrow to the knee then falls forward. *If using The Dragonborn Arrives: A giant smashes him with his club, sending him flying into the air. Taunts *'Prepare To Die: '''Puts a step forward and lights his hand on fire. *'You're Mine: Slices the air with his sword 3 times. *'''I'll Kill You Myself: Hits his shield 3 times then yells. Costumes The Dragonborn Dovakiin's normal appearance. Alternate Colors *Black Armor *Rusted Armor *Chrome Armor The Dark Dovakiin The Dovakiin in Daedric armor. Alternate colors: *Chrome Armor *Red Armor *Rusted Grey Armor Daedric_Armor_(Skyrim).jpg|The Dark Dovakiin Trivia *Dovahkiin is the eighth 3rd-party character. Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters